


And Then I Was Emma Dupain-Agreste

by Miraculous_Birds



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Character Development, Coming of Age, F/M, Family, Friendship, Life Lessons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 12:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13547310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_Birds/pseuds/Miraculous_Birds
Summary: This is a coming of age story. About a girl struggling through her life with the absences of a true family. She goes through the turmoil that eventually brings her out as a mature young adult. This book focuses on the individual and mental issues that she goes through from being lonely and unsure of who she wants to become.Dear Past Emma Dupain-Agreste,He’s not as bad as you think and he doesn't hate you.In fact, he’s all you have right now.Have more fun. You’re young and free so, make friends and paint pictures. If you want to be a detective then go outside and find some adventure. You’ll be fine.Pinky promise~





	And Then I Was Emma Dupain-Agreste

**And then I was nine:**

I don’t really remember how the car crash happened. I only remember the sound my mother made and the feeling of my head hitting the window.  
They say a deer jumped onto the car and shattered the window. The car went out of control and hit a lamppost.  
They say it was a miracle that I was alive.  
They say I was lucky.  
I don’t think I’m very lucky considering that my parents just died.

My name is Emma Dupain-Agreste and I am nine years old.  
My grandparents have recently moved to Canada so I was taken in by a man named Nathaniel.  
He has hair like fire.

And he has never talked to me.

**And then I was ten:**

Sometimes I read through my diary. I realized that I wrote about school more than my parents. As if I thought I didn’t need too. Diaries are to keep track of your memories. I was too naive to think they’d be here because now they’re gone.

I miss my papa. He’d plays board games with me. He said I was a winner like my mother.

I miss my mother. She made me dolls.

Nathaniel is a good cook. Although, every week he rotated what he makes. I think he only knows how to make seven meals. I miss homemade pastries for breakfast.  
Nathaniel is also very quiet. He doesn’t seem to talk at all. I don’t think he wants me anymore.

School is fun. I’ve been reading a lot of mystery books. I wanna be a detective when I grow up.

**And then I was eleven:**

“Nathaniel how do I make friends?”, I approached him while he was painting. It was very green.

“That’s not something I’m qualified for”

“You don’t have friends?”

He shrugs, not looking away from his work.

I was hesitant at first before replying, “Alya comes over sometimes!”

“I assume she comes here for you, not me”

“Really? But I didn’t know she was my friend”

Nathaniel turned around from his easel and for the first time, I saw him smile. “You remind her of someone”

“Who?”

“Well her name was Marinette. She was righteous, kind and determined” Nathaniel’s smile grew to a full-on chuckle, “A heart of gold!”

I guess I assumed he was a tortured artist but he’s very...very real. More real than before.

**And then I was twelve:**

Nathaniel wants a cat but he can’t afford it. He can barely afford me.

I still can’t seem to make close friends. The school I go to has very nice people. No one bullies me and the teachers are very smart. Even with that, I’m still lonely.

Nathaniel bought me a piano keyboard for my birthday. He says twelve is a very important age. I don’t see any importance but I’ll trust him on that.

Middle school is weird. People start dating and I started taking English classes. How can one letter have millions of ways to say it. English is stupid.

“Nathaniel?”

“Yes”

“Do you have a girlfriend?”

“No”

“Boyfriend?”

“No!”

We sat in silence for a while before I remember someone he mentioned before, “oh!” I exclaimed, “who’s Marinette then?” I smirked foolishly.

He didn’t respond.

Nathaniel is nothing like my father. My papa was a stay- at -home dad. He did everything he could to make sure I wasn’t alone. He never missed family dinner and spoiled me rotten with attention.  
I guess he found importance in keeping his daughter company.

My mom wasn’t home very often. Papa would say that she’s chasing her dreams. I asked Papa if he had any dreams. He said, “Emma Dupain-Agreste, you are my dream”

I do remember one memory of my mother though. I remember going to her workshop once. It was a forbidden room in our house full of mannequins, fabrics and a lot of pins. That’s probably why I wasn’t allowed in there. I remember the time she brought me to the beach. The water was so unnaturally blue.

**And then I was thirteen:**

Alya came over again. I asked her about my parents.  
My Papa was Adrien Agreste. He was generous, intelligent and beautiful.  
My mother was Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Then Alya cried.

Marinette. That’s such a beautiful name. Where have I heard this before?

“Nathaniel?”

“Sorry give me a sec,” he said while reading through his mail. I waited patiently. His finger started bleeding. He almost cursed in front of me. I don’t know why he censors himself in front of me. I’m a teenager now.

“Nathaniel?”

“Emma please stop”

“Sorry”

I watched him close the door of the bathroom. I don’t want to live in an apartment anymore. I want a house with a backyard. Something beautiful.  
I remember my old house. It was large. We had lots of houseplants and pictures around the house. Mostly of me as a baby in really bad Halloween costumes (I was Winnie the Pooh) but there were many of my mom and my dad’s wedding and anniversaries.

“Okay I’m back”

“Nathaniel are you famous yet?”

“I’m only thirty-five”

“I don’t want to live like this anymore, can I get a job?”

He shook his head “No, don’t grow up”

“Oh...um...okay?”

Nathaniel likes cafes. He says he likes to observe people. I think he just likes coffee and pastries. I don’t mind though because he lets me get coffee too. Although he says that my coffee isn’t real coffee.

“Nathaniel, why did you adopt me? You obviously aren’t living a life that is suitable for two and you don’t seem to like me very much”

“I like you very much”

“Why did you adopt me?” I looked out the window, “Did you pity a little girl that lost their parents-”

“You remind me of someone”

“Who?”

“Marinette”

“Of course I do, I’m her daughter”

Nathaniel rubbed his hand against his scruff. He looked up at me with starry eyes. It’s the first time I’ve ever seen such excitement in his eyes, “Do you want to paint with me sometimes?”

“Oh” I laughed, “I’m not very good at art”

He smiled again “don’t sell yourself short...you really are like her”

He gazes down at his coffee and the milk swirls.

**And then I was fourteen:**

I ran away to my boyfriend’s house today. I wish I had his parents instead. I wish they could just take me in.

I’ve been fighting with Nathaniel lately.

This is how it happened:

“Emma, I don’t want you to have a boyfriend, you’re too young”

“I’m not a child Nathaniel, and everyone else at my school are in relationships”

He sighed and put his hand on my shoulder, “I just don’t want you to get hurt”

I looked straight into his soft eyes and said what I’ve been thinking for so long, “you don’t know what’s best for me if you did you would’ve let me die in the hospital”

I felt his hand fall off my shoulder as I ran.

I agree that I was over-dramatic and probably hurt his feelings. I guess it just sucks. Everything sucks. He’s not my father, my papa’s dead.

Also, I love him so, I want to date him.

I met a man today while walking. He was wearing a tropical shirt which is weird considering where this takes place. The man was quite old (no offence) and seem to be carrying a lot of books. Like the angel I am, I helped him carry books to his bus stop. He thanked me and left.

I should apologise.

I’m sorry Nathaniel.

**And then I was fifteen:**

Nathaniel bought me my own set of watercolors and a ukulele this year. I’m not very good at either but I love them so much.

This is the closest I’ve ever been to someone since my papa. I don’t need school friends and shitty boyfriends. All I need is Nate.

Alya and Nino invited us to dinner. They have a two-year-old son. His middle name is Adrien and I love it.

I dressed nicely today. It’s a dress I’ve taken from my mother’s old wardrobe. Nate tells me the stories and inspiration behind each dress. She really was following her dreams.

It’s white and goes far past my knees. It has lace on the shoulders. Nate says I look beautiful.

When I go over the little boy grabs onto my finger and doesn’t let me go. Alya is happy to see me getting along with Liam. Nino says I look like a young adult.

I hope Nathaniel is proud.

I found a frame with Nino, Alya, Marinette and Adrien. They look about my age.

“That was Mari’s birthday party,” said Nino as he puts a firm hand on my shoulder, “that’s her dress isn’t it?”

I really don’t think I can live up to my parent’s names.

Nino told me they were like superheroes, always putting others before themselves.

When we went home Nathaniel found a suspicious package at home.

“Emma!”

“Coming!”

I ran out my room. He was playing weird indie music,“is this yours?”

It was a small black box with intricate red lines on it, “no”

“Oh okay sorry”

I found a picture of papa and mother. Everyone’s right, I look just like my mother. Not a single trace of my father was on my face.

My mother and papa look so in love in all these photos. They’re bright-eyed and young. I cried.

**And then I was sixteen:**

“Nathaniel, why did you adopt me?”

Nathaniel was working on his latest piece. It was a girl on the roof of a building. Her hair was blowing in the wind and her eyes were unnaturally blue like the beach.

“I guess I needed some company”

“From a little girl?”

“From an intelligent and fun little girl”

He turns away from the painting to face me. That’s when I realized he was only wearing boxers and a tank. I can already feel my face heat up which is never a good sign.

“Why don’t you just get a girlfriend?”

“Easier said than done” he propped his elbow on his knee and smiled at me kindly. His hair looks so fluffy. I really want to touch it.

“Don’t tell me you’ve never had a girlfriend”

He runs his hand through the hair and laughs. Nathaniel’s laugh is contagious. He looks like an action shot during a movie when he laughs. So animatic.

“I can’t believe this! I’ve had a million times yours”

“A million times zero is still zero”

I scrunch my nose, “...shut up”

Nathaniel smiles at me. He smiles at me like a sweet little boy. He’s thirty-eight and still is so lively.

“I was just always waiting for the right person to come by”

I guess that’s when I fell for him.

**And then I was seventeen:**

I started driving. It’s scary as hell. People in France live on the wild side, that’s for sure.

I came home and immediately saw a pair of shoes I’ve never seen before. Little white boots. I look up to see a girl. Of course, she’s blonde. Of course, Nathaniel is right beside her.

“Wow she looks just like her”

“Is that a good thing?” I asked in a snarky voice. I probably should town it down.

The blonde girl’s face softened, “its the best thing!”

After having a riveting conversation about herself, Chloe Bourgeois she needed to “freshen up”

What a pretentious female dog.

“I can’t believe you, who is this crazy chick?”

Nathaniel stood up abruptly, “crazy chick? Emma that’s so rude. She’s my high school friend!”

I’m not rude. It’s not like I just waltzed into someone life for no reason and pretend like it hasn’t been years.

“I don’t approve of her”

He ran his hand through his hair and sighed, “Emma, when did I ever need your approval?”

I immediately felt a gunshot pang to my heart. Sometimes I forget that he isn’t a friend of mine and that he’s not even my dad. My opinion doesn’t matter to a grown man. I hope he couldn’t see the hurt in my eyes as I went out the door. I just need some air.

I remember the last time I ran away. I was a dumb teenager that took someone like Nate for granted. How foolish of me.

No...I’m still foolish. To fall for someone so much older than me. It was never possible. Just some weird hormonal teenage fantasy.

Just as I was about to leave the elevator the stairs doorway opened. His face was red and I could hear his heavy breathing. For someone that hasn’t gone outside for seventeen years, he can run. I looked at him and he looks at me.

“You have her smile” is what he said breathlessly as I reached out to him.

  
I guess I never realized how long I was waiting for someone that would chase after me.

I think I reached out too much though because...I kissed him.

The worst part though is that he didn’t pull away.

**And then I was eighteen:**

It raining today. I can hear the thunder roar. I’ve decided that I wanted to get into the field of medicine. My papa showed me his love for math and science. As much as I love art, I want to do what he never aspired to do.

I want to have a job that can support my future children.

“Nathaniel, why did you adopt me?”

“You ask this question fairly often” he responded while looking over to me.

“I do?”

He nodded his head, changing the channel on the TV.

“I’m going to propose to Chloe”  
  
A heavy weight was lifted from my chest. I guess it’s been there ever since, “I’m so proud of you”

“Emma I’m really sorry for all the confusion I brought you”

I sighed. He put too much blame on himself, “It’s not your fault. I was a weird and lonely hormonal teenager that swooned at everything you said” he blushes and turns off the TV.

He gazed at me with glassy eyes, “Before Adrien Agreste came along, I really thought I had a chance. Emma, when I saw you without parents I want nothing more than to take you in because that’s what Marinette would want me to do”

His bright eyes looked intense, “you reminded me so much of her that I couldn’t control myself and I’m sorry”

“You loved my mother?” I inquired.

“Who didn’t?”

  
He looked guilty as if that was something to be guilty for. He had a high school crush on someone. That’s nothing to be ashamed of. You know what something to be ashamed of...falling for someone more than twenty years older than me.

“Oh um...Do you love me?”

Nathaniel looked at me, “Of course I do but, not the way that you want me to...I’m sorry”

Emma forced a smile and stuck out her pinky to him, “to another life”

He smiled at me. The most genuine and brilliant smile I’ve seen. He linked pinkies with me and said, “to another life, another story and another circumstance”

**And then I was nineteen:**

I found the black box on top of our fridge. There was no return address so it sat here for years. I open it up to see a broach. Thin and flat which beautiful etchings of butterfly wings. It’s gorgeous.

Just like the wedding (Segway!!).

After the beautiful ceremonies and watching Nathaniel cry while cutting the cake, he was talking to some high school friends, “So this is the girl you’re always talking about”

“Hahaha...well actually let me introduce you to my daughter, Emma”

  
Daughter... no one has called me that in a while. Nathaniel put his arm around my shoulder and smiled. I’ve never seen him so bubbly and social.

The girl we were talking to was also blonde. Wow, Nathaniel had a lot of blonde friends. She was one of the bridesmaids and smells like roses.

“Hi Emma! I’ve heard that you major in digital animation and a prestigious school near here” I had decided to change schools last minute. After all, I was born with art in my veins.

“Nathaniel?”

“Yes”

“Where did you get the money for my school anyway?”

“Well” he rubs the back of his nervously, “I’ve been saving up ever since I adopted you. I guess I had a feeling that you’d become an artist” he ruffled my hair which took a long time to do, “I’m sorry I couldn’t spoil you as much as I wanted to”

I saw little Liam at the party. He’s six now. Alya and Nino must be so happy with him. I hope that boy spends a lot of time with the people he loves. I hope they spoil him with attention.

A few months before the wedding, Chloe and Nathaniel bought a small house on the outskirts of Paris. They have a nice backyard and a cat. Now let me tell you something about this cat. It has the most striking and unnatural eye color. It’s bright green like a...um...I don’t even know.

I guess this is the end of a journey and the beginning of another as I chase my dreams just like my mother. Thank you, papa and mother. You may have left me, but you left me with the best people on the planet. May you rest in peace.

  
And then I was Emma Dupain-Agreste.

Taking over the world, one step at a time...

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this story. I know it’s not the most dramatic and interest story in the world but, I really like it. I was very nervous about posting it first because it doesn't' seem like anything I've read before but, my friend persuaded me. Also I'm sorry I didn't spell his name the french way. I didn't realize it till the end and was too lazy to change it. So sorry T~T
> 
> Thank you for reading,  
> Kayla


End file.
